mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1/Galería
Prólogo 1000px-S3E01 - Celestia Paperwork.PNG 640px-Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png 640px-Guard opens door S3E01.png S3E01 - Celestia's Throne.PNG Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png Guards run S3E01.png Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png Princess Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png La Prueba 640px-Twilight tries to find her quills S3E01.png Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png Spike catches quills with a sack S3E01.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Twilight finds the book S3E01.png The book about to fall onto Spike S3E01.png Spike lifts the book S3E01.png Twilight levitating the flash cards S3E01.png Spike Stuck Under a Book S3E1.png Spike carrying the flash cards S3E01.png Spike tries to calm Twilight down S3E01.png 640px-Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png Twilight 'Just a test!' S3E01.png Spike wearing protective gear S3E01.png Twilight mad S3E01.png Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png Library launched up in the air S3E01.png En Canterlot Shining Armor and Princess Cadance window S03E01.png Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png Twilight at the door S3E01.png Twilight Ready for Her Test S3E1.png Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png Twilight with two bags S3E01.png Scroll unfolding towards Celestia S3E01.png Celestia looks at scroll S3E01.png Twilight 'Sorry!' S3E01.png Celestia reads scroll S3E01.png Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags S3E01.png Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight worried S3E01.png Twilight levitating books S3E01.png Crystal being levitated S3E01.png Twilight sees crystal S3E01.png Crystal transforms into Crystal Empire map S3E01.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Imperio de Cristal The Crystal ponies S3E01.png|Ponis de Cristal Twilight looking at the map S3E01.png Twilight Looking at Celestia S3E1.png S3e01 King Sombra.png|Rey Sombra... S3e01 King Sombra grin.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png The crystal emitting rainbow light S3E01.png|El amor y la luz Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png Crystal transforms S3E01.png Twilight surrounded by dark crystals S3E01.png Celestia producing magic S3E01.png Celestia destroys the dark crystals S3E01.png Celestia putting the crystal back into its place S3E01.png Twilight determined S3E01.png Twilight walking with Celestia S3E01.png Princess Celestia and Twilight stops at the entrance S3E01.png Princess Luna serious S3E1.png Twilight 'what if I fail' S3E01.png Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png Twilight worries S3E01.png Failure Song Spike waiting S3E01.png Twilight walks down the stairs S3E01.png Twilight stops walking S3E01.png Spike 'did you fail' S3.png|"¿Reprobaste?" Twilight looking depressed S3E01.png Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3.png Spike about to run S3E01.png Twilight looks up S3E01.png Levitating cups S3001.PNG Twilight 'Facts and figues I recite with ease' S3E01.png Twilight reciting square root S3.png Teacher drops his chalk S3E01.png|"¡Es correcto!" Spike shocked S3.png Twilight hugs Spike S3E01.png Twilight very sad S3.png Twilight looking ahead S3E01.png Twilight Failure Song S03.png Spike singing S3.png Twilight about to teleport S3E01.png Twilight about to teleport 2 S3E01.png Twilight about to teleport 3 S3E01.png Twilight about to teleport 4 S3E01.png Twilight 'My heart is pure' S3E01.png Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3.png Spike dancing S3E01.png Twilight 'But no I wasn't' S3E01.png Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't' S3E01.png Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' 2 S3E01.png Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't prepared' S3E01.png Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3.png Balada del Imperio de Cristal Twilight The Ballad of the Crystal Empire S3E1.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Episodio